


Just relax

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Studying for finals"<br/>Alby had a big test coming up and has been revising for hours, Newt tries to get him to take a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just relax

Alby was really starting to get fed up of Chemistry. He’d beenstudying for his final exam for near on six hours now and none of it was going in anymore. He kept staring at the book but the words just weren’t making any sense to him, blurring together on the page. He groaned, hitting his head lightly on the table.

“I’m so going to fail this.” He spoke aloud to himself, this exam was worth 30% of his final grade, and he needed to do well. Alby jumped up in his seat when he heard a voice from behind him. Newt’s voice.

“Well that’s not bloody likely.” Newt said, wrapping his arms around Alby’s shoulders, he leant down so that he could rest his chin on top of Alby’s head. “You know you’re going to pass this, right?” Alby sighed, leaning forward to remove himself from Newt’s grip.

“Not if I don’t finish this chapter I’m not.” He picked up the text book from where it had fallen closed, opening onto the page he was last on. He only got halfway through the sentence before Newt reached round him to pick the book up off the table.

“Hey!” Alby called after him, as Newt carried the book out of the study room, but he didn’t turn back. Alby groaned in frustration, what the hell was he doing? He packed up the rest of his things into his rucksack and ran out the room after Newt, trying to find where he’s gone with his damn text book.

He searched round the building for ten minutes, checking all the rooms Newt could have gone into but with no luck, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He decided to just go back to his room, he could find one of his other text books and just finish studying in there. He took the steps up to his room two at a time, fishing his keys out of his pocket so that he could open the door.

He frowned when he got to his room and the door was open slightly, he could have sworn he’s closed it before he left. Alby pocketed his keys and pushed open the door to find Newt laying on his bed on his stomach, flipping through the pages of his text book.

“I don’t know how you find this so interesting, I’m bored and I’ve only read half a page!” Alby dropped his bag on the floor by the door and crossed the room towards Newt. He tried taking his book back from off the bed but Newt grabbed hold of if, pushing himself up to his feet on the bed and holding it above his head.

“Newt! What the hell are you doing?!” Alby shouted, climbing up onto the bed to try and reach the book. It was no use though, Newt was a few inches taller than him so the book was still out of his reach. Newt was laughing, holding the book up as high as he could.

“I’m not giving this back until you promise to take a break.” Is that what this was all about? He hadn’t even been studying for that long and besides, he didn’t have time for a break, this was important.

“I can’t take a break, the exam is tomorrow!” Newt switched the book into his other hand, moving it across to the other side of his head as Alby tried jumping for it.

“Yeah, I know that. You’ve been studying for it for weeks now!”

“Newt, just give me the damn book back!” Newt lowered the arm that was holding the book, Alby reached out for it but he wasn’t fast enough. Newt threw the book over to the other side of the room, it slid along the floor and hit the wall with a thud. Alby was about to jump down off the bed when Newt put his hands against his chest, pushing down so that he fell on his back on the bed.

Alby let out a yelp of surprise as he hit the mattress, Newt dropped down next to him, swinging his leg over Alby’s waist so that he could straddle his hips. Alby tried sitting up to push him off, but Newt pushed him back down onto the bed.

“How long have you been revising for this exam?”

“I don’t know-” He tried sitting up again but Newt just pushed him back down. Alby let out a huff of air, glaring up at him. Newt just smiled, moving his hands so that they were on either side of Alby’s head. He leant down so that Alby could feel Newt’s breath across his lips as he spoke.

“You’ve been revising for two months, you know it all off by heart by now. You’re going to be fine.”

“But what if-?” Newt cut him off, leaning down the rest of the way and pressing his lips against his. Alby eyes fluttered closed and he reached up to run his hands through Newt’s hair on instinct, pulling him in closer with his other hand on Newt’s waist. Newt smiled as he pulled away, placing a quick kiss on the corner of Alby’s mouth.

“Promise me you’re going to take a break now? Because if not I’m-” Alby pulled Newt back down for another kiss, shutting him up. He could take a break, as long as Newt was here with him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the awesome trustingsam  
> Also posted on tumblr at newtttheglue


End file.
